In FY18, Gene Transfer Core successfully provided following services: Pronuclear injection service: 32 transgenic constructs were injected to generate 71 transgenic lines. CRISPR-based gene editing knockout service:The average efficiency for generating KO and KI mice for CRISPR-based constructs was 9% and 33%, respectively. A total of 29 transgenic mouse lines were generated by this service. Cryopreservation and IVF services: Sperm from 33 mouse models were cryopreserved for 9 investigators. Sperm from all mouse models were stored in two separate buildings. 40 sperm straws were thawed for 148 IVF sessions. 8 mouse models were successfully re-established per investigators request by the sperm cryopreservation service. Genotyping service: 820 tail biopsies were purified and used for genotyping by PCR analysis for 7 investigators.